There Is No Doubt In A True Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Chloe is unsure about calling her adoptive parents 'Mom' and 'Dad', a lovable monster steps in to help her out.


**Here is the long-awaited sequel to "Always Protected By Those Who Care" and "A Home Warmly Filled With Love". Sorry it took so long. My muse went the other way on me for a bit. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action; Scary Godmother belongs to Mainframe Entertainment; I only own Rachel, Anna, and Chloe.**

* * *

 **There Is No Doubt In A True Family**

Chloe was in her room on a beautiful Saturday afternoon, but she wasn't cheered up by the bright day as she was in deep thought. Although it had been almost a year since she had been adopted by Anna and NRG, she was still unsure about calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. She wanted to, but then began having doubts. She was so down that she didn't hear someone under her bed until a familiar face with several eyes suddenly popped out in front of her. She looked at him. "Oh, hi," she said sadly.

Bug-A-Boo noticed Chloe wasn't herself. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly looking worried. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

She shook her head, which made him feel relieved that he hadn't scared her, as that hadn't been his intent, but she looked very sad. "Chloe," he cooed. "What's bugging you, kiddo?"

"You," she said a bit dryly.

"Hey!" he said, and saw her giggle a little, which told him she had been messing with him. "Oh, you little rascal," he said and pulled her into a hug, tickling her playfully, making her giggle more before he stopped and held her as she snuggled into his hug. "But seriously, what's wrong, kiddo?"

She sniffled a little. "I'm scared, Bug-A-Boo," she said.

"Of what?" he asked in confusion.

"Of…calling Anna and NRG 'Mom' and 'Dad'," the teenager answered him.

The lovable monster nodded in understanding. He knew Chloe had been abused in the past and so her fears were understandable. He hugged her and gently rocked her. "Chloe, Anna and NRG love you," he said. "You know why?"

She shook her head and he smiled. "Because they haven't pressured you to call them those titles," he said.

She saw he was right, but was still uncertain. "But, do they really love me?" she asked.

"Do you feel safe with them? Have they done anything to make you afraid of them?" Bug-A-Boo asked gently. She shook her head again and he smiled. "Chloe, you don't have to doubt them because they'll never hurt you."

When he said that, Chloe lifted up her head and realized he was right. Smiling hugely, she hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle Bug-A-Boo," she said.

He chuckled. "You're welcome, kiddo," he said warmly, chuckling again as she raced out of her room and down the stairs to find her parents.

* * *

Anna and NRG were a bit surprised when Chloe came running in with a huge smile on her face and nearly fell down, but the armored alien caught her. "Whoa!" he said in surprise. "Chloe, you okay, kiddo?"

She giggled. "Yes, Daddy," she said, hugging him.

NRG went still in amazement and then smiled. "What brought that on?" he asked gently.

Chloe smiled. "Just an uncle helping me to see that I can always trust my family," she said and hugged him again. "Sorry I took so long to call you 'Dad'."

NRG returned her hug. "Kiddo, you don't have to be sorry for that," he said. "Anna and I knew it would take some time."

"But it shouldn't have taken nearly a year," said the teenager.

"Love doesn't see how long something took, honey," said Anna. "Because love carries us through uncertainty and heals old scars, and those take time."

Chloe smiled and hugged her. "You're right, Mom," she said. "Thanks."

Anna hugged her daughter with a smile and NRG hugged both of them lovingly.

Rachel saw the whole thing and saw Bug-A-Boo heading out. He looked over at the happy parents and the teenage girl before winking at Rachel, who smiled and nodded. 'Thank you', she mouthed at him.

He nodded and headed out while Rachel looked over at Anna, NRG, and Chloe, happy that her niece was no longer unsure of her family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
